GI Justice
by Cajun Strong Man 2
Summary: What happens when G.I. Joe meets the Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

(G.I. Joe Earth)

[Scarlett's POV]

It was your normal run-of-the-mill day for the in the battle between G.I. Joe and COBRA. At this point in time, Lady Jaye and and I were giving chase to the Baroness. We were in a Dragonfly helicopter, and she was in a COBRA Fang.

Both she and us were in dogfight while we were chasing after her.

The three of us are excellent dog-fighters and we putting our skills to the test. It was a little tougher on us because Lady Jaye and I had to work in tandem. She was doing the flying and I was in control of the weapons systems.

We had been at it for a couple of hours it had been obvious that the two copters were running out of ammunition and would soon run out of fuel.

It was at this point when it appeared that she had activate some sort of a device. I knew that she had done this because in her arrogance she raised it and showed it to me. It looked like the matter trasmuter but it seemed to not work in the same way.

It appeared that it opened up some sort of window in the sky.

Lady Jaye and I knew that we could not let the Baroness get away. She asked me to take over from her. I did. She grabbed my crossbow. She took one of my bolts, took a rope, tied one end to on of the skids of the Dragonfly, the other to the end of the arrow, and fired it at the FANG.

It hooked onto the FANG and as the Baroness flew through the window, she took us with her.

(DC Earth-Animated Universe)

When we arrived on the other side of the window, we overflew some sort of a futuristic jet.

After we flew over the jet, we continued our dog fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Royalty Meets Royalty.

Cajun Strong Man

Marlena asked,

"What is that Green Glow."

Hawkgirl answered,

"I think that I know."

As the glow got closer, Hawkgirl's theory was confirmed. It was the Green Lantern, John Stewart. There was a problem, they saw the green glow but they did not see the red energy beam that followed it. The red beam cut through the green glow and hit John Stewart and knocked him head over heals. As he landed, her brok his leg, dislocated his shoulder and cut open his head.

Wonder Woman asked,

"GL What has happened.

Stewart answered,

"Felix Faust." Then he said, "It is now just Faust, but its also that he has some new friends."

Wonder Woman ask,

"Who are they?"

Stewart said,

"I don't know, I have never seen them before." then he said "There is a man in purple, with a cape, hood and a staff. He has no face but just a skull. Along with him is a woman in black. Also with them is an orange, shaggy looking man. Finally, with them is a man with one are and a menacing looking jaw." Then he said, "They are coming this way."

The three visiting royals look at each other and Marlena spoke up,

"That is Skeletor." Then she said. "The rest are his minions. The shaggy on is beast man. The lady is Evil-Lyn, and the one-armed one is Trap Jaw."

Wonder Woman asked,

"Why are they here?"

Teela said ,

"He must think that there is something here that can further his aims of breaking into Castle GreySkull."

John Stewart was in a bad way, but the Marlena said,

"You will nee everyone you can find to stop Skeletor. Let ust take Mr. Stewart back to our planet so he canc he up." "We will also bring some help back."

So She-Ra makes contact through the jewel in her sword with the Sorceress of Greyskull. She asks the Sorceress to open up a portal. She opens it. She-Ra stays behind while Marlena and Teela go back through. They also bring with them the very injured John Stewart.

They get back to Eternia and have the Sorceress take them back to the palace. After explaining what is happening to the King, Marlena goes and suits up and prepares herself for another adventure in the Rainbow Warrior. Teela, on the other hand, goes to find Adam.

On that particular day, Adam was helping Man-At-Arms with a sensitive experiment in Avion. They sent a message to Avion to have Adam an Duncan return as soon as they can and meet them at Castle Greyskull..

It was very fortuitous that they had successfully completed the experiment. Therefore they were on their way back.

Duncan asked,

"What do you think was so important that your feancee asked us to meet her at Grey?"

Adam replied

"I do not know.'

As they landed at the old, venerable castle and they saw the seriousness on the faces of the three women, they knew that there was something serious going on.

Duncan asked,

"What is so important that we had to come to Graysull First?"

The queen removed her helmet and said,

"It's Skeletor." "He has somehow escaped from his prison ship and is now attacking an altermate earth." "There is no question, in my mind, what his ultimate goal is."

Teela then added,

"He is attacking a place called Paradise Island because it is the location of the entrance to Hell." "This Hell belongs to the Greek "Gods" of that earth." "Skeletor thinks that they can offer him something that will help him to conquer Greyskull."

Adam then asked,

"Where is Adora?'

Teela Answered,

"She stayed to help in the fight." "I think that we will need He-Man."

Adam unsheathed his sword and exclaimed,

"BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL!"

The magical energy enveloped him and turned him into He-Man. He then pointed his sword at Cringer and exclamed,

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

The Sorceress then reopened the portal and sent them back through.

As He-Man, Teela, Battle Cat, and Marlena went back through, they entered into the middle of a battle. The Amazons looked at him and did not know what to make of him. Teela came flying down and exclamed'

"This is He-Man the greatest champion on the side of good for the planet of Eternia."

As Teela, and Marlena landed, they asked for and update. Hippollyta said

"You are late. They have already entered into the underworld."

Wonder Woman then added,

"We must follow them to stop them. She-Ra, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, and I will go and try to stop them in hell." "The rest of you must hold the line here."

Just as she said that, the Justice League arrived. In force.

It was not just the mainline heroes but it was also the second and third-stringers as well.


	3. Chapter 3

[Scarlett's POV]

We had went through the window, overflew this futuristic jet, and continued our dogfight. The Baroness, did a loop-to-loop and then she shot us down. It was serious because Lady Jaye said that she was having a very hard time keeping us in the air or even keeping the Dragonfly in the air.

As this was going on, I saw something that I could not believe. I saw a winged woman flying after the FANG.

One minute later, we were not falling. I looked to one side and saw a blonde headed woman. I looked out of the other side and saw a raven haired young lady. Apparently, they had caught us and was bringing down to the most beautiful beach, bordering the clearest, bluest water that I have ever seen.

Lady Jaye and I made sure that we grabbed our weapons. She grabbed her javelins and I grabbed my crossbow and arrows. We did not know what to expect when we disembarked from the copter.

When I got out I fired one of my arrows at the blonde and something amazing happened. She blocked it and it, harmlessly fell to the grown. It was at this time that I knew that our best strategy was to lay our weapons down and give up.

I handed my crossbow and arrows to the blonde and Lady Jaye handed her javelins to the raven haired woman.

By this time, there was another raven haired woman who showed up with a hundred or so women with armor and swords.

Then we were marched into one of the most beautiful classical cities that I have ever been in. It reminded me of the time when we went to ancient Greece due to the Golden Fleece.

We were marched into a building which looks like the congress. When we walked into, it looked like the congress. I actually think that this is nation and this could be a part of their ruling body. There also appears to be a queen.

In the middle of the room there were three chairs. One was a throne, the others were slightly smaller. In one of those chairs was one of the women that caught the copter, in the other was the woman who showed up with the what appeared to be some of the armed forces of this nation. Behind the three thrones, on a slight stage, was small step with a very tall, brown woman standing on it.

I think that she might be the general of the army.

They brought the meeting to order.

They started to questioning us.

The queen turned to what was said to be her daughter and said, "Diana, tie the redhead in your lasso."

I said, "All that you are going to get is name, rank, and serial number."

The blonde Queen who's name is Hippolyta, said, "Young lady you not have a choice in the question that you will answer."

When the one named Diana tied me up in what looked like a rope but when she tied me up, it felt like a heavy chain instead of a rope.

When I was suitably tied up the Queen asked, "Who are you?"

I felt like I was under sodium Pentothal.

I said, "My name is Shana O'Hara. My codename is Scarlett."

One of the princesses asked. "Are you in the military and if so, what rank are you?"

I said, "Yes, I am in the military and I am a Master Sargent."

The younger blonde asked me, "What is the name of the group to which you belong, what does it do, and who is the woman in the other helicopter and what group does she belong?"

I said, "I belong to G.I. Joe. It is a group that goes around the world fighting terrorists. The lady, if I may call her that, her name is Baroness Anastasia Cisarovna or we simply call her the Baroness. She belongs to a group by the name of COBRA."

The Queen asked me, "Who is your friend?"

I said, "She is Staff Sergeant Alison R. Hart-Burnett code name Lady Jaye."

The person of whom I assumed was the general fo this countries military asked, "Is she in the same unit as you ar?"

I said, "Yes she is."

They took the rope off of me and put away.

The Queen sent us out of the room. I assumed that this was for them to make their decision on whether or not we were a threat.

As we waited, I asked Lady Jaye, "What do you think the will say about us?"

LJ said, "I really do not know but if the decision goes in our favor, we should try and find the Baroness, get back to our earth, and take her in."

I asked, "Do you really think we are on a different earth?"

LJ said, "It is just like what happened with the matter trasmuter."

We could not continue our conversation because the, what we found out, was the palace guard had come to tell us a decision had been made.

We were ushered back in to the chamber. As we were, we passed a woman with wings, and a redheaded woman dressed as a bat. The woman with wings, I knew was a warrior because of her stance. The other, I suspected was excellent in fighting as well.

The Queen stood up and said, "Ladies, it has been decided that when you came to us, you did not know we existed. Secondly, we also think that your goal was not to invade us and this theory is not a sound one because it is just the two of you. Our judgement is that you are free."

I said , "Thank you, but we wish to get after the Baroness so that we can get her back to our earth, and get her into jail. She is very evil."

The Queen said, "Diana, you may take these women to find the Baroness."

Lady Jaye asked, "Your Majesty would it be possible for us to clean ourselves up, get our weapons, a meal, and a nights sleep?"

The Queen, whom we found out was Hipolyta, said, "I do not see why not."

General Philippus lead us away from the senate to the palace where she placed us in our chambers. When I arrived there, I found that my crossbow and arrows was there as well as Chiton and some sandals. There was another room which I assumed was a bathing chamber. I went in and found that there was a bath drawn for me. I went back into the bedroom, stripped off my clothes, grabbed the Chiton and sandals, and returned to the bath chamber. The bath made me feel imminently better.

After the bath, the Queen's aides came to retrieve us for our meal. It was one of the greatest meal I have ever had.

When I returned to my room, I found that my uniform was folded neatly on a table and my weapons were on the dresser.

After this long day, I went off to bed and had the best sleep I have ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

It took us awhile to get the information from the Baroness because the person who was going to do the questioning was, apparently busy.

Lady Jaye and I were told that the person, whom is known as the Batman, was having serious problems. When we arrived, there was a riot at a mental hospital, a major breakout at a prison, a criminal named the Joker was terrorizing the city, and one of his wards had asked him for help with a crime spree in his city.

After we left the island called Themyscira, we were taken to a farm in Kansas. This farm was owned by a lovely older couple, who are the parents of one of Diana's friends in what she called the Justice League. This couple, Jonathon and Martha Kent, remind me a great deal of Roadblock's parents.

We had spent a couple of days on the farm and I am getting tired of waiting. When Diana came back to visit, I said, "Look, Diana I am getting tired of waiting. Could the people in Gotham use some help in finding this Joker?"

She said, "I think they could but I would have to get the OK for you to join them."

She picked up her cell phone. She dialed. We waited. The she said, "Hello Barbara...I am fine...I am calling because our visitors would like to help in the search for the Joker...bring them to the cave...the manor... see you in a few hours."

She turned back to me and said, "Yes, they can use some help. We will leave soon, but I must have a meal prepared by Kal's mother."

A half an hour later, we were on our way to Gotham City. We were traveling in an amazing vehicle. It is an invisible jet.

It surprised me where we landed. It was not at the airport. We landed on a great expanse, behind a manor which, Lady Jaye said that looked familiar to the house which she inherited in Scotland.

We went into the back door and found we were in the kitchen. There was an older gentleman cooking. Diana walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. She kissed him and asked, "Alfred, where is Barbara?"

He said, "She is in the study. I will be bringing dinner in soon."

We left the kitchen and walked down a long hallway, made some twists and turns, then we walked into a study with a large library.

When we walked in, we saw that there was young, redhead sitting at a large desk and she was looking at a map.

Diana walked over and said, "Hello, Barbara."

The redhead looked up and said, "Hello Diana."

Diana said, "Barbara, this is the two women that wish to lend you a hand in finding the Joker. Is Robin and Catwoman out there looking for him?"

Barbara said, "Yes they are."

Diana said, "Don't expect me to stay because I have a late meeting at the embassy."

Diana left.

Barbara turned to us and asked, "Can you ladies keep secrets?"

Lady Jaye and I nodded.

She walked over to this rather large grandfather clock, opened it, set the time for midnight. We watched as a door opened. We walked down a rather large staircase into a cave.

Barbara went over to a series of display cases. She stopped at one, opened it, took the suit out, and promptly marched to a changing room. When she emerged from the changing room, it surprised me that she was the Bat-Person which was on Themyscira.

She walked over to a large computer and logged on.

She invited us to come look at the information at the possible locations for the Joker.

She told us that her name was Batgirl.

We hear the sound of a couple of motorcycles. We turned around and found that there was a young man dressed in a red and yellow with a black "R" on his chest. There was also a woman dressed like a cat.

Barbara said, "This is Robin and Catwoman."

We made our plans.

I would be traveling with Batgirl in what she termed as the bat-mobile. Lady Jaye would be with Catwoman.

Barbara walked away from us and into a room. When she came back, she had a couple of belts with her. She called them "utility belts." In the little compartments, there several different weapons. These weapons include some things like smoke bombs, explosives, gas masks, and other things. The most important things is there was something like a gun. She says that it is a gas-operated grapple gun. These weapons would give us some more options as weapons. I had my crossbow, and Lady Jaye has her javelins.

We went into the meeting room. As we were planning, we could hear a rumble. We walked out of the room to see what amounts to a tank drive in. Out of it came a man dressed similar to Barbara and another dressed like a bird. We were told that the taller one was the Batman and the other is Nightwing.

We walked back into the room and continued the planning.


	5. Chapter 5

(Lady Jaye's POV)

Barbara made the suggestion that we adjourn to the kitchen because she received a tweet from Alfred that said that dinner was ready.

Nigthwing pulled his mask off and he was a man by the named Richard Grayson. Catwoman took hers off and she was a woman named Selina Kyle. We had a late arrival. The man came from a place called Star City where he was helping another hero called Green Arrow. His name is the Red Hood. He took his mask off and revealed Jason Todd. Robin took his mask off, revealed that he was a teen, and his name is Tim Drake. The last was The Batman. He pulled his cowl back to reveal Bruce Wayne.

We did not know this but this is Wayne's house. He is a billionaire. Come to think about it, it makes since that he is Batman. Only a man with the insane amounts of money could be The Batman. All of the equipment they use to fight crime and other things which might happen.

It was another one of the greatest meals Scarlett and I have ever had. Alfred is a great cook.

After the meal we continued in our planning.

Batman and I would take the Batwing and get a birds eye view. Barbara and Scarlett would be in the Bat-Tank. Nightwing would take the Batboat and get a closer look at the docks.

We continued to plan for the search.

Bruce and I would go to the Jolly Jack joke factory.

I did not what this was and had to have it explained to me.

This was the first and last known hideout for this Joker.

We then went to sleep.

Eight hours later, we arose from bed and started to prepare for.

Bruce picked up the back pack and took a look at some of the Javelins. He asked me about what some of the javelins do. I told him that I had ones with a tip that would release an energy payload, ones which would release a net on impact, ones which would release an explosive charge and others which would do many other things.

He wanted to see how good I at throwing them so he took me into one of his many training rooms and tested me.

He gave me a stack of what he called bat-a-rangs, which appear to some what like boom-a-rangs. After I got the technique down, I threw several and after this he took some normal javelins out and had me throw them. He was suitable impressed with my accuracy.


	6. Chapter 6

(Lady Jaye's POV)

The next day we all went our separate ways to see if we could find the evilness that is, according to Barbara, the Joker.

Since Scarlett and I already had code names, it was decided that we, too, would wear masks.

Bruce and I went directly to the this factory which was said to be one of his main hideouts. Batman made sure that I would be wearing a gas mask. When I asked him why, he said that it would be in the Jokers plan to try to poison us with his gas. He was correct on this because there was a group of canisters which was hooked up to a detonator, timer and a computer. Apparently, somewhere in the building there was a sensor which one of us tripped. Also, the sensor was connected to the computer and to the timer on the detonator, as well.

After the computer came on, there was a recording which said, "Hey Bats, I knew that this would be the first place in which you would look for me. There are several other bombs like this allover Gotham and which are connected to similar computers. You will have an hour to figure out how to diffuse the bombs. If you do not, they will release the Joker Venom in the form of a gas into Gotham. This will lead to Gotham ending the day with a smile. Hahahahahahahaha."

I looked at Batman and said, "Is this guy, that crazy?"

He said, "He actually has killed a troop of Boy Scouts."

That made me cringe because it told me just how crazy this Joker was. I get the feeling the he is the type the torments and terrorizes the city just to see the city burn.

He told me to to go to the computer and try to hack it and see if there was any other information that could be gleaned from it. Since he knew how the Joker worked, he would be the one to try to defuse the bomb.

I went over to the computer and started my work. It took me forty-five minutes to wade through the fire walls and useless files to see what was really important.

I found that the Joker had a base somewhere in the sewers. We were not lucky enough that this crazy person would leave a map to where he was located.

There was an intricate riddle. When Batman saw it he shook his head because he said that the Joker was using another criminal's MO. This criminal is the Riddler.

When we arrived at the so-called base for he this Joker. We found out that he has made it into a house of horrors. Batman said that this looks like a "fun house."

He told me that this was a place with a lot of traps which could potentially kill. I told him the story of the Gamesman.

Batman did not want to try to go in without the others because he thinks that it would be a better if we had all the backup which we could get.

He had decided that Barbara would stay at the Bat-Cave, where she would monitor us at the big computer.

As we waited for the rest of the team to arrive, I would tell him about the Gamesman and how he had captured Flint, Cobra Commander, the Baroness, and myself. We had to work together to defeat the Gamesman.

The first to arrive was Catwoman. Then came Robin and Scarlett and finally Nightwing. We, then, linked each everyone via our communicator. The Red Hood was in another part of the city following up on some other leaders.

There were three doors. It was decided that we would separate into teams of two. The teams would be Batman and Catwoman. I get the feeling there is something between them. Scarlett was assigned to Robin. I would be with Nightwing. The man is an incredibly great looking man. I can understand what Barbara sees in him.

We chose one of the doors the other two teams chose the other two.

Before we entered, Nightwing warned me that everything is not always as it seems.

When we entered, the room looked fairly straightforward but Nightwing said there is probably some underlying things. He said to be prepared.

The first thing that came was a part of the floor opened up and it was a pit trap. We quickly pulled out our grappling guns and fired them at the roof and swung to the other side.

Then there some maniacal laughter. This was the Joker's laugh tract. Then there came spikes fired from the wall. We avoided all of them. He picked one of the up and we took a good look at it. As it turns out, it was covered with Joker venom.

We came to a second door and I grabbed it. The knob came off in my hand. It was obvious that we would have to blow the door open. Nightwing told me to be vigilant.

He though that there was something big which would happen when we would open the door.

He blew the door open and we her a hissing sound.

We reached to our belts and retrieved our gas masks. We put them on and started to navigate through the next room. Joker gas was in the air.

We found where the nozzle which Nightwing promptly destroyed. The came with the destruction that activated a trap the walls began to close in on us. We turned back to look at the door and a piece of steel that had replaced the door. There was no door at the end of the hall. That was when I reached into my backpack and took an explosive javelin out and through it at the piece of steel that replaced the door. Before I threw it I told him to cover his eyes.

The reason for this is that I was going to throw a javelin which had a phosphorus tip on in. This tip burns at over ten thousand degrees but only for a minute and it would melt the steel.

After we got out of the room we went out the original door and found that Batman and Catwoman were there. Apparently they, too, had run into a dead end also.

When we arrived Batman had his hand to his ear and I assumed that he was talking to Robin. He and Scarlett had found the real room where the computer which controlled the fun house and had turned them off. Robin said that Joker was, again, not present but they were downloading all of the information on the hard drive.

We came to find out that the Joker was planning an attack on the Manor. His plan was to go after the richest persons in Gotham. Bruce did not think that the Joker knew that Wayne was Batman. It appears that Bruce Wayne was just the top person on the list.

Bruce radioed back to the cave and told Barbara to lock it down. Come to find out that Alfred was preparing dinner. He told Barbara to send Jason to get Alfred to the cave. We would have to stop, on the way back, and get some take out because we feel that the Joker would arrive within the next two hours.

When we arrived at the cave, we found that Alfred, Jason, and Barbara were waiting.

We, then, adjourned, to the dining room where we ate our dinner.

After dinner, we each took a shower, Alfred washed our clothes, redressed, and went back to the main part of the cave and started the waiting.

Barbara sat down at the computer and turned on the Manor's security cameras on. Bruce brought out some laptops and sat them down in front of each of us. We turned them on and were automatically logged into the same feeds which Barbara was seeing.

We would watch until the Joker would arrive.

We had decided that we would set up watches, Selina and Barbara would take the first watch. The rest of us would go and rest.

We reclined in one of the training rooms where Mr. Wayne had set up some air-mattresses set up.

Six hours later, Barbara had come into the room and I knew that it was time to change watch. I got up and said that I would take the next watch. I took and energy bar with me as well as some Orange Juice, and coffee. Barbara took me to the computer, sat me down, and explained how she had the computer set up to monitor the video feeds in the above manor.

I finished my juice and energy bar. Then I set my cup of coffee on the console and sat in the chair and assume the possition.

The others had adjourned into one of the other many caves connected to the Bat Cave where Bruce had set up what essentially being a house under the ground.

A few hours later, at around eight in the morning when it happened.

There was an explosion. When I checked it on the video I found that it was the Joker. I did not, originally see the Joker. What I did see was a countless amount of thugs, which he was having search the house.

I radioed to the others and told them that he had arrived and was having his thugs search the manor.

Bruce decided that we would exit through the entrance to the cave so as to sneak up behind the Joker and his men. Let me correct this, Batman, Nightwing, Robin and I would do this while Catwoman, Bargirl, Redhood and Scarlett would go up through the grandfather clock.

The fight then ensued.

It took us a good amount of time to get this done but we got it done.

The thugs were then marched off to Stonegate Prsion and the Joker was taken back to Arkham Assylum.

A few hours after this, Scarlett and I found ourselves on a space station. It is one heck of an installation and the view was not bad either.

When we arrived there we found a civilian on the station. I was told that this civilian was Lois Lane one of the most decorated reporters in this world.

Batman and Wonder Woman took us to one of the interrogation rooms where they had the Baroness located.

We were taken to a room where a two-way mirror. It was like we were in a police station. There were speakers in the room where we were locate so we wer able to listen to the interrogation.

After about an hour of we were getting frustrated. It was at this point when Batman took her into a corner of the room and said something to him. When they returned from the corner and I noticed that the Baroness had red, puffy eyes. It appears that she had been crying. I asked, "What did he say?" Superman said, "You do not want to know." When I asked why, Flash said that Batman has his ways of interrogating people, some of which are not very ethical.

When they came back to sit down at the table and she started to talk about COBRA's plans for the weapon which she hat with her.

She said that they thought this devise was matter transmuter but they did not know for they had not tested it yet. She was to deliver it to from Dr. Mindbender's lab to one of Destro's labs for testing.

When asked why she activated it she said that the thought she would try to change our helicopter in something else.

After the interrogation, it was decided that we would stick her into Akham Asylum for the time being. We would let te League to figure out where they would put him.

Scarlett and I figured that Destro and Mindbender would have built a second device and tested it.

They would also try to get Baroness back.

It was then decided that a contingent from the league would return with us. That contingent would include Superman, Green Lantern, Shayera Hol, Batman, Flash, and Wonder Woman. I thought the Batman would be in the Batwing and Wonder Woman would bring her Invisible Jet.

The next day we left. I was with Batman and Scarlett was with Wonder Woman.


	7. Chapter 7

(Lady Jaye's POV)

Before we left, Batman wanted to go back to the cave to rearm himself.

When we arrived at the cave, he went into weapons room and grabbed a few more of the utility belts that are fully loaded. Then, he refueled the Batwing and we went off to meet the rest of the group for the trip back to the our world.

When we met back with the others, we found that there were a few more people with them. As it turns out, Diana, who is Wonder Woman, who is the Princess of her people, had brought a contingent of amazon warriors with them.

We had to thank that gods that they brought their Pegasuses because it meant that we would not have to go back to the cave to get the bigger Batwing.

We, then, went back to our world.

The first place we went was to our base.

When we got there, we found that Mainframe and Jinx.

We found out that there were two different operations going on.

I asked about the operations.

Mainframe said that Duke was in Brazil on an operational mission raiding a Doctor Mindbender lab.

Beach Head was on a mission in Africa trying to raid one of Destro's weapons factories.

As we were reviewing the ops, there was an emergency that arrived.

When we brought it up on the screen, we found that the COBRA was attacking somewhere in Russia and the Oktober Guard was having their problems fighting them off COBRA.

Gung-Ho had been in the infirmary. He was no available. Sargent Slaughter and his Renegades had just returned from a top secret mission and Dusty was coming off of leave.

We, now, had a team to go after and to help the Oktober Guard.

Before we left, I had Mainframe run the dossiers of the Guard.

First there is Wong. The only made-for-TV member, and the only member representing the Asian part of the Soviet Union (which is strange because Wong is a Han Chinese name). He wears a blue uniform and a tan cowboy hat. Speaks using cowboy slang and uses a lasso.

Then there is Col. Brekhov. The leader of the Oktober Guard.

Next there is Sergaent Horrorshow.

Then there is Daina. The only woman on the team.

Stormavik is the strong silent type.

I introduced everyone to the League. I told them about Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Shayera Hol.

The looked at the majority of the league. They saw that Batman had a utility belt, Shayera Hol had a mace. I had to explain to them about the other heroes. I pointed out that Wonder Woman had her strength, speed, indestructible bracelets and magic lasso. The Green Lantern's powers came from his ring. The Flash's sole positive is his speed. Finally, there is Superman. I told them that he had several types of vision including, heat, x-ray, telescopic, and microscopic. He also has freeze breath, and hurricane breath. Then there is his super hearing. Next there is his invulnerability. Lastly there are his super strength and speed.

Scarlett grabbed a Dragonfly and I grabbed a Conquest.

Flash started his run and he took a tracker so that he could find where the Guard was located. It was the same for the rest of the league.

When we arrived there we found that Tomax and Xamot were there and leading the operation. I noticed that the Dreadnocks were there which meant that Zartan was there, along with Zarana and Zandar.

Batman, Wonder Woman, Scarlett, and I would be the air support. Flash, Superman, Green Lantern, Sargent Slaughter and the Renegades, and Dusty would join the Oktober Guard in the battle on the ground.

When we arrived there, I, also, found that there was an army BATS. I had to explain that the BATS were robots and could be destroyed without fear.

Superman flew down and took out a flank of the BATS as did Green Lantern when he created with his ring a battering ram.

We continued to fight.

Scarlett's Conquest got shot down by a trouble bubble.

Instead of using the ejector seat, she took out the bat-grapple, aimed it at the trouble bubble, and fired it. It hooked itself to the back of the flight pod and she swung over the top and she knocked the BAT which was flying it out of the pilots seat. She took over the vehicle, gained control, and reentered the fight.

After we destroyed their air support, it did not take long for their forces to collapse. The Extensive Twins, Major Blood, and the rest of the leadership somehow got away, as they usually do.

The Oktober Guard reported back to the Russians and we headed back headquarters.

When we arrived there, we found that Hawk and his group were back as was Duke and his.

After the debriefing, we introduced everyone.

It was decided that the Justice League would the inter-dimensional gateway device back with them, along with the specs which were recovered it the other two raids.

Batman had asked if it was possible if he could take the flight pod back with him. Before they left, Batman, also, wanted to fight with both Jinx and Snake Eyes. The Snake Eyes fight was close but Batman somehow beat him. The surprise was that Jinx soundly beat him twice, especially when she went into "lights out" mode.

After this, the left and we went back to our tracking of COBRA.

THE END.


End file.
